Many modern day electronic devices contain electronic memory configured to store data. Electronic memory may be volatile memory or non-volatile memory. Volatile memory stores data while it is powered, while non-volatile memory is able to store data when power is removed. Magneto-resistive random-access memory (MRAM) is one promising candidate for next generation non-volatile memory technology. An MRAM cell includes a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) having a variable resistance, which is located between two electrodes disposed within back-end-of-the-line (BEOL) metallization layers.